Le prix du silence
by petit ange bleu
Summary: ** Chap 11** Hermione connaît un terrible secret, mais elle ne doit pas le révéler, car si Voldemort l'apprenait, le monde sombrerait dans le chaos le plus total...
1. Regrets

LE PRIX DU SILENCE  
Disclaimer : tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à JKR, sauf ceux que j'ai créés moi-même et que vous reconnaîtrez sûrement.  
  
Résumé : Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ont tué les parents d'Hermione et la pourchassent. Hermione est en possession d'un terrible secret qui pourrait amener le chaos sur Terre si Voldemort était amené à le connaître. . . Mais Hermione, Harry et Ron sont aidés dans leur lutte par un mystérieux personnage. . .  
  
Chapitre 1 : Regret  
  
Hermione marchait dans la rue, sans savoir où elle allait. En fait elle avait dû se sauver car des Mangemorts étaient venus chez elle et avaient tué ses parents.  
  
- Si seulement je leur avais tout dit, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. A cause de moi mes parents sont morts. Pourquoi suis-je obligée de garder le silence ? pensa-t-elle.  
  
En fait elle connaissait une terrible chose qu'elle devait garder secret malheureusement. Elle se demandait maintenant si cela valait vraiment la peine de ne rien dire, après tout ses parents étaient morts par sa faute et elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller.  
  
****  
  
- Grrrr, vous êtes des incapables ! cria Voldemort. Non seulement vous n'avez pas ramener cette Granger mais vous n'avez pas réussi à la faire parler ! Et je jure que je prendrais tous les moyens pour qu'elle me le dise car sans ça je ne serais jamais le plus puissant Sorcier et je ne pourrai pas détruire cet imbécile de Potter. . .  
  
****  
  
Hermione était perdue et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Pour être honnête ce n'était pas cela qu'elle pensats vivre pour ses 15 ans. Soudain elle eut une idée : elle pourrait peut-être aller chez Harry, lui pourrait l'aider, après tout c'était son meilleur ami. Mais dès qu'elle eût cette pensée quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle, avec un air très menaçant. . .  
  
****  
  
Pendant ce temps au 4, Privet Drive, un jeune sorcier dormait paisiblement jusqu'a l'arrivée de plusieurs hiboux. Et c'est là qu'il se rappela que c'était le jour de son anniversaire.  
  
Il laissa entrer les hiboux et prit la premiere qui venait de Ron  
  
Salut Harry !  
  
Premièrement, Joyeux anniversaire !!!! Je t'ai offert une montre sorcier j'espère que tu aimeras. Et deuxièmement, je suis très inquiet car je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle d'Hermione et j'ai recu dernièrement la Gazette disant que des Mangemorts avaient attaqué sa maison et avaient tué ses parents. Personne ne sait où elle est. Si tu as des nouvelles, fais-en moi part. Alors bye bye et à la rentrée (car Dumbledore dit que c'est trop dangereux de partir de chez toi).  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry était très inquiet, tellement inquiet qu'il en oublia les autres lettres, alors qu'il y en avait une très étrange. Harry était très fatigué, il se rendormit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas lu ses autres lettres.  
  
Il y en avait une qui venait de Poudlard pour le bla bla habituel en ce qui concernait la rentrée et une autre de Hagrid. La dernière était très étrange, car quand Harry l'ouvrit, une terrible cri de douleur et de peur se fit entendre : - AVERTISSEMENT ! QUELQU'UN CONNAIT UN TERRIBLE SECRET. ON LA POURCHASSE, ON LA MENCACE ET ON LA DETRUIRA SI QUELQU'UN NE L'AIDE PAS ET NE FAIT RIEN !  
  
Après ces mots, la lettre explosa. 


	2. Un homme mysterieux

Chapitre2 : Un homme mystérieux  
  
Dès qu'Hermione entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna vivement et vit un homme à l'allure bizarre et dangereuse.  
  
-Non, n'aie pas peur, dit l'homme, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je sais tous les problèmes que tu as et je suis venu pour t'aider du mieux que je peux.  
  
-Comment je peux vous faire confiance ? Je ne vous connais même pas et je viens d'être attaquée par des Mangemorts. Après tout, c'est peut-être un piège.  
  
-Non je suis pas du côté de Voldemort. au fait je me nomme Pluton, je suis un sorcier autrefois connu et puissant mais ce Voldemort m'avait presque réduit au néant.  
  
Hermione finit par le croire car il avait réussit à dire le nom de Celui- Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé deux fois. Qui, à part Harry et Dumbledore, était capable de le prononcer ? Surtout pas ses Mangemorts. Alors elle décida de le suivre.  
  
****  
  
Harry reçut la réponse de Ron.  
  
"Harry,  
  
C'est curieux mais j'ai reçu la même lettre. Moi aussi, je pense que la voix parlait d'Hermione, il faut vite la retrouver. Tu crois qu'il faut écrire à Dumbledore? Mon père dit que le Ministère essaie de la retrouver mais ils n'ont encore aucun résultat. Mais je crois que Dumbeldore est déjà au courant. En tous les cas j'espère qu'elle va être là à la rentrée."  
  
Quand Harry eut finit de lire la lettre, il décida d'écrire à son parrain de tous ces événements.  
  
****  
  
Pluton amena Hermione dans un drôle d'endroit, dans une sorte de grotte.  
  
-Bon, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi ces Mangemorts te pourchassent ?  
  
-Oui mais je ne peux rien dire pour le bien du Monde.  
  
-Je comprends, mais sache que ton silence risque de coûter la vie de plusieurs personnes qui te tiennent à coeur. Comprends-tu ça?  
  
-Oui je sais, dit Hermione en pleurant, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je dis tout, le monde serait dans les mains du puissant sorcier qui ne veut que du mal, et si je ne dis rien, mes amis vont mourir.  
  
Pluton consola Hermione, et décida de la garder ici quelque temps pour qu'elle soit en sécurité.  
  
****  
  
Pendant ce temps, un vilain et cruel sorcier préparait un plan pour attraper cette Granger et la faire parler. 


	3. A la recherche d'Hermione

Chapitre3 : À la recherche d'Hermione  
  
Harry avait écrit à son parrain et attendait sa réponse, quand il entendit frapper à sa fenêtre : un hibou.  
  
"Cher Harry,  
  
Je suppose que tu es au courant, pour ton amie Hermione, mais sache que tout le monde fait son possible pour la retrouver. Jai déjà écrit à votre ami Ronald et je vous demanderai, surtout à toi Harry de ne pas essayer de la retrouver car tu pourrais te mettre en danger.  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il voulait aider son ami, mais de toute façon il ne savait pas comment il pourrait s'y prendre. Alors il décida d'attendre la réponse de son parrain avant de faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
****  
  
-Papa, est-ce que le ministère a des nouvelles d' Hermione ? demanda Ron à son père.  
  
-Malheureusement non, nous n'avons même pas un indice. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Apparemment, elle connaîtrait quelque chose que Tu-Sais-Qui veut.  
  
-Oui papa, c'est vrai j'ai reçu une lettre disant qu'une personne savait quelque chose et qu'on la poursuivait, et je suis sûr que c'est elle.  
  
****  
  
Dans la grotte, Hermionne dormait paisiblement quand elle entendit un bruit lourd venant de dehors, puis elle entendit crier :  
  
- HERMIONE, VITE VA-T-EN, ILS NOUS ONT RETROUVÉ, VITE SAUVE-TOI !!!!!  
  
Et plus rien. On entendit juste un corps tomber et un rire glacial.  
  
Hermione s'enfuit le plus vite qu'elle put sans savoir où elle allait.  
  
Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle courait quand tout à coup elle vit un gros chien noir. Elle fut immensément soulagée, car en fait ce chien était Sirius le parrain de Harry.  
  
- Hermione, dit Sirius après s'être transfomé, enfin te voilà. Tout le monde te cherche, est -ce que tu es blessée ?  
  
Alors elle commenca à pleurer et raconta toute l'histoire.  
  
-Il faut t'amener le plus vite possible à Poudlard, viens suis-moi il faut te reposer.  
  
****  
  
- Bande d'imbéciles ! Vous avez encore raté votre mission ! Vous êtes des bons à rien ! Je la veux, vous ne comprenez pas, sans elle je ne serais bientôt rien ! ENDOLORIS !  
  
****  
  
Hermione et Sirius étaient arrivés à Poudlard et elle fut tout de suite amenée à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion pour qu'elle s'endorme.  
  
Quand Sirius expliqua tout aux professeurs, ils cherchèrent un moyen pour aider cette pauvre fille.  
  
- Il va falloir trouver quelque chose et vite, alors je vous demanderai à tous les deux Sirius et Severus, de mettre vos querelles de côté, dit Dumbledore.  
  
- D'accord Professeur, dirent le Professeur Rogue et Sirius.  
  
Mais ce que tout le monde ignorait, c'est qu'en l'aidant, ils risqueraient de la mettre encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. 


	4. Les amis

Chapitre 4 : Les amis  
  
Dumbledore avait décidé d'écrire à Harry et Ron pour leur dire que leur amie allait bien.  
  
****  
  
Harry réfléchissait tranquillement, quand il vit un hibou arriver vers sa chambre.  
  
"Cher Harry,  
  
J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, ton parrain à retrouvé ton amie Hermione et elle est à Poudlard en sécurité. Alors je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir plus tôt que prévu à l'école pour tenir compagnie à Hermione. Je l'ai aussi demandé à Ronald et il a accepté alors je viendrais te chercher dans 2 jours. Alors à bientôt, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Harry était très content car non seulement il allait quitter les Dursley plus tôt que prévu mais il allait aussi voir ses deux meilleurs amis.  
  
Les deux jours étaient enfin arrivés et Harry attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du directeur, tandis que les Dursley étaient restés cachés dans la cuisine.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, on cogna enfin à la porte et à Harry courut pour aller ouvrir. Mais à la place de voir Dumbledore comme prévu, il y avait un homme très étrange en face d'Harry. . .  
  
****  
  
Bon j'espère que cette fois-ci mon plan va marcher. Et je ne tolerai plus d'erreurs cette fois-ci alors Mangemorts, faites du bon travail.  
  
N'oubliez pas, si vous n'avez pas cette Granger, c'est pas la peine de revenir.  
  
*****  
  
- Qu. . . qui êtes-vous? demanda Harry.  
  
- Je suis Pluton et je voulais t'avertir de ne pas venir a Poudlard. Il va être attaqué et si tu veux sauver ton amie il ne faut pas que tu y ailles.  
  
- Mais comment savez vous tous cela?  
  
- Je l'ai emmenée dans ma grotte pour la protéger mais malheureusement, les Mangemorts nous ont retrouvés et j'ai réussi à me sauver. Mais j'avais déjà entendu leur plan et je suis venu te voir pour t'avertir, pour que tu puisses faire quelque chose. . .  
  
****  
  
Mais il etait venu trop tard. Les Mangemorts, par on ne sait quel moyen, avaient envahi Poudlard et les professeurs essayaient de les faire partir tout en essayant de protéger Hermione sachant que c'était pour elle qu'ils etaient venus.  
  
Mais sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, quelqu'un avait déjà emmené Hermione loin de Poudlard. . . 


	5. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles  
  
C'est seulement après plusieurs heures de combat que les professeurs se rendirent compte qu'Hermione avait disparu. C'etait la panique partout à Poudlard, autant chez les professeurs que chez les Mangemorts. Chez les Mangemorts aussi, car c'etaient eux qui avaient capturé Hermione et Voldemort leur avait bien spécifié qu'il ne devaient pas revenir sans elle. Mais si ce n'était pas les Mangemorts qui avaient Hermione, alors qui était- ce ?. . .  
  
****  
  
- Lâchez moi tout de suite, et qui êtes-vous premièrement ? s'écria Hermione.  
  
-Tu m'as déjà oublié, répondit Pluton avec un sourire. Je t'ai emmené un ami, continua-t-il en pointant Harry.  
  
-Harry !!! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te revoir ! dit Hermione en sautant au cou de son ami.  
  
****  
  
- ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! cria furieusement Voldemort. Vous êtes une bande d'incapables, je suis entouré des pires incapbles du monde ! Vous n'êtes pas foutus mener une simple mission à bien !! Voldemort les libéra de la douleur et sortit de la pièce pour réfléchir à un autre plan pour attraper cette peste de Granger.  
  
****  
  
Pluton et les deux jeunes enfants se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de grotte. Pas très rassurant comme endroit, mais Pluton leur dit qu'ils seraient en sécurité le temps qu'ils rentrent à l'école pour la rentrée. Ils devraient rester plusieurs jours dans cette grotte et Pluton alla écrire à Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'Hermione était hors de danger.  
  
Dumbledore fut très rassuré de savoir qu'Hermione était en sécurité avec ce Pluton, il décida d'annuler l'invitation de passer le reste des vacances à Poudlard à Ron, puisque sa meilleure amie n'était plus à l'école.  
  
- Je vais aller acheter vos fournitures scolaires au Chemin de Traverse tandis que vous resterez ici, dit Pluton aux deux jeunes adolescents. C'est trop risqué de vous emmener avec moi.  
  
****  
  
Pluton avait fini d'acheter les fournitures et était sur le chemin du retour quand il entendit deux hommes parler d'une certaine Hermione Granger. . . 


	6. Retour a Poudlard

Chapitre 6 : Retour a Poudlard  
Pluton espionnait toujours ces deux hommes étranges. En fait, c'étaient des Mangemorts qui cherchaient un autre moyen d'avoir Hermione.  
  
- Il faudrait vraiment attraper cette peste pour que notre cher maître puisse être aussi puissant qu'avant.  
  
- C'est vrai mais pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire puisque nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se cacher.  
  
Après ces mots, Pluton fut assez soulagé de savoir qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la cachette de cette pauvre fille.  
  
Il restait seulement une journée avant la rentrée, et Harry et Hermionne avaient hâte qu'elle arrive enfin. Ils voulaient surtout revoir leur ami Ron. Mais en attendant, il ne leur restait seulement qu'à attendre patiemment le lendemain.  
  
Pluton, qui était enfin revenu du Chemin de Traverse, décida de ne rien dire aux enfants de ce qu'il avait entendu.  
  
Il etait 10 h 45. Pluton et les deux enfants étaient déjà sur le quai 9 3/4. Pluton leur dit au revoir et les laissa entrer dans le train. Plus tard, Hermione et Harry virent Ron et commencèrent à tout lui expliquer en détail (à part bien sûr en ce qui concerne le secret d'Hermione).  
  
Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard. Ils étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle et les élèves furent répartis. Ensuite, Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
- Chers élèves, voici une nouvelle année qui va commencer et je vous rappelle que l'accès au deuxième étage est toujours interdit. Maintenant je veux vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Grere Pluton.  
  
Hermione et Harry étaient vraiment surpris ; Pluton ne leur avait jamais dit qu'il serait professeur à Poudlard, mais ils applaudirent tout de même comme les autres. Pluton regardait vers les élèves et, quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le trio, il leur adressa un sourire malicieux.  
  
Harry se dit que ce professeur allait sans doute être très bon et il espéra que cette année serait tranquille. Mais il avait tort, car quelqu'un préparait toujours un plan démoniaque pour attraper une certaine personne. . . 


	7. Le calme avant la tempete

Chapitre 7 : Le calme avant la tempête  
  
Le trio allait commencer les cours de DCFM en commun avec les Serpentards. Ils n'étaient pas très réjouis mais ils voulaient savoir comment Grere allait enseigner.  
  
- Bonjour les enfants, comme vous le savez je suis Grere Pluton, votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, et cette année nous allons apprendre a faire un bouclier magique vous protégeant de presque tous les sorts. Mais en ce qui concerne les Sorts Impardonnables, il très rare que cela marche.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient ravis d'apprendre à faire un bouclier, surtout Harry car cela pouvait lui être très utile vu ses nombreux ennemis.  
  
Le reste du cours se passa calmement; même Drago n'avait fait aucune remarque. Enfin, la cloche sonna.  
  
- Je le trouve bien comme prof, dit Hermione. En plus, son idée de nous apprendre à faire un bouclier est très bonne.  
  
- C'est vrai Hermione, répondit Ron. Même cet idiot n'a fait aucune remarque stupide. . .  
  
Pendant le déjeuner, les hiboux arrivèrent pour donner les lettres à leurs maîtres. Hermione prit la sienne et commença à lire.  
  
"Ton secret ne doit jamais, au grand jamais, être dévoilé à personne pour le bien de tout le monde. Sinon, ce serait le chaos sur Terre, chez les Sorciers mais aussi chez les Moldus. Alors n'oublie jamais cette phrase : toute la sécurité du monde est entre tes mains."  
  
Bien entendu, la lettre n'était pas signée. Hermionne décida de ne la montrer à personne, de peur qu'on ne lui pose trop de questions.  
  
Le déjeuner était terminé et Hermione avait Arithmancie, tandis que Ron et Harry avaient Divination. Ils durent alors se séparer.  
  
- Ça ne me tente pas vraiment d'aller à ce cours pour me faire prédire une mort lente et terrible encore une fois, soupira Harry.  
  
- Oh Harry, dit Ron en imitant la prof. Mon chéri, j'ai vu votre mort, elle est si proche! Pauvre de vous. . .  
  
Et les deux amis commencèrent à rire et entrèrent dans la classe.  
  
- Mes chers chéris, commença Trelawney. Aujourd'hui, j'ai regardé ma boule et j'ai vu qu'une personne dans cette école est en danger de mort.  
  
- Bon, ça recommence, chuchota Harry.  
  
- Mes chéris, soyez vigilants cette année. Maintenant, nous allons apprendre à lire dans les lignes de la main.  
  
Après une heure de cours, la cloche sonna enfin. Ron et Harry sortirent de la classe et allèrent rejoindre Hermione. 


	8. Plus de mysteres que jamais

Chapitre 8 : Plus de mystères que jamais  
  
Ron décida de dire à Hermione ce qu'avait dit Trelawney à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa boule de cristal mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la préoccuper.  
  
-Bon, de toute façon, elle prédit toujours la mort de quelqu'un et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de quitter ce cours, dit Hermione.  
  
C'était l'heure de souper et tout le monde discutait. Soudain, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître plusieurs bêtes noires volantes qui laissèrent tomber plein de lettres au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Toutes ces lettres disaient de ne pas dire le secret sinon, ce serait la mort pour tout le monde. Dumbledore décida de renvoyer tous les élèves dans leur dortoir à part Hermione, Ron et Harry.  
  
- Vous trois, suivez-moi, dit Mrs McGonagall.  
  
Elle les emmena dans le bureau où se trouvaient déjà Dumbledore, Rogue et Pluton.  
  
- Bon, comme vous le savez, commença Dumbledore, Hermione cache un terrible secret, et nous nous devons de la protéger des mains de Voldemort (il y eut un frisson de la part de plusieurs personnes). Alors, Hermione, je te demanderais de faire très attention et d'éviter de te promener seule la nuit.  
  
Harry n'avait jamais vu les professeurs aussi inquiets. Même Rogue avait l'air de s'inquiéter pour Hermione.  
  
- Bon, vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos amis dans votre dortoir.  
  
Le trio s'en alla vers le dortoir. Hermione leur fut très reconnaissante de ne lui avoir posé aucune question car elle était très fatiguée. Mais pendant qu'ils s'en allaient, ils entendirent du bruit et ils décidèrent d'aller voir. Quand ils arrivèrent près du bruit, ils entendirent des voix très étranges.  
  
- Il ne faut pas que le prophétie se réalise, pour le bien de notre maître. Il faut faire très attention à ce que personne ne nous découvre.  
  
- Mais on a réussi à entrer sans se faire repérer, c'est déjà ça. Il faut trouver un moyen de l'attraper et sortir d'ici au plus vite. Dumbledore a sûrement mis des protections alors il va falloir nous montrer très vigilants.  
  
Après cette discussion, le trio décida d'avertir le directeur que des Mangemorts avaient réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. En chemin, ils tombèrent face à face avec Rogue.  
  
-Que faites-vous ici vous trois ? Vous êtes censés vous trouver dans votre dortoir, dit sèchement Rogue.  
  
-Mais Monsieur, nous avons entendu des Mangemorts parler là-bas, dit Ron en montrant le chemin. Ils ont réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école et ils veulent attraper Hermione pour l'emmener à Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils ont aussi parlé d'une prophétie. . . Après ces mots, Rogue les emmena en sécurité au bureau du directeur et avec les professeurs, ils allaient chasser ces Mangemorts en espérant que tout irait bien. 


	9. Soulagement

Chapitre 9 : Soulagement  
  
Après des heures de combat, les professeurs réussirent à arrêter ces Mangemorts. Ils appellèrent des Aurors qui les emmenèrent à la prison d'Azkaban.  
  
Les professeurs revinrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore et leur dirent que les Mangemorts étaient en prison et qu'ils étaient en sécurité pour le moment.  
  
Les garçons étaient très inquièts pour leur amie; ils ne voulaient pas la perdre. . .  
  
Ils s'en allèrent dans leur dortoir et Hermione eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir après tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle se demandait pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait, pourquoi elle ? C'était trop de choses pour elle.  
  
Le lendemain était enfin arrivé, et personne d'autre, à part les professeurs et le trio, ne savait ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Les cours reprirent normalement.  
  
Après tous ces événements, Harry décida d'écrire à son parrain.  
  
"Cher Sirius,  
  
J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté car du mien, ça ne va pas fort. Voldemort trouve de plus en plus de moyens pour attraper Hermione. Ron et moi avons vraiment peur pour elle. C'est une très bonne amie et elle compte beaucoup pour nous. En tout cas, je t'ai écrit pour savoir ce que tu en penses et par la même occasion, pour avoir de tes nouvelles.  
  
Ton filleul, Harry."  
  
Il donna la lettre à Hedwidge qui s'envola pour donner la lettre à Sirius. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre sa réponse et faire en sorte qu'Hermione ne soit pas en danger.  
  
Les cours de DCFM avançaient et Grere était un très bon professeur. La plupart des élèves étaient rendus loin dans leur apprentissage du bouclier magique et, bien entendu, la plus avancée était Hermione, la plus intelligente de toute l'école.  
  
Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était le fait que Drago n'avait pas une seule fois emmerdé ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione. Que se passait-il avec lui? 


	10. Les pensees de Drago Malfoy

Chapitre10 : Les pensées de Drago Malfoy  
  
Drago était de plus en plus bizarre. Il ne parlait presque plus et n'avait toujours pas fait de remarques désobligeantes envers le trio. Mais que se passait-il avec lui ? Il était souvent refermé sur lui-même et même préocupé.  
  
Drago était couché sur son lit et il n'avait pas un visage arrogant comme d'habitude mais un visage triste. . .très triste. Il repensait à la lettre qu'il avait reçue de son père dernièrement.  
  
"Cher fils,  
  
J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu vas enfin devenir un Mangemort comme ton cher père ! Plus nous serons nombreux, plus il sera facile de tuer ce Potter. Sache aussi que Voldemort, notre cher maître, cherche aussi à attrapper cette Granger ou au moins réussir à découvrir son fameux secret. Alors, je compte sur toi pour faire avancer les choses. Ne me déçois pas mon fils. Pour le moment, je ne sais pas encore quand sera ta réunion pour que tu sois réellement des nôtres. Mais je vais te réécrire quand je saurai la date.  
  
Alors, à dans quelques jours !  
  
Ton père, Lucius Malfoy."  
  
À chaque fois qu'il repensait a cette lettre, Drago ressentait une plus grande haine envers Harry et Hermione. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde devenir un Mangemort et tuer de malheureuses personnes innocentes. Il se disait que tout ça, c'était à cause de ce Potter car s'il n'était pas de ce monde, son père n'aurait pas besoin de lui comme acolyte de Voldemort. . . et cette. . .Granger avec son maudit secret. Mon père attend quelque chose de moi.  
  
- Comme je vous hais, Potter et Granger. Je vous hais de tout mon coeur car à cause de vous, je n'aurai bientôt plus de vie. Je ne serai bon qu'à tuer, blesser et faire du mal. Jamais je ne vous pardonnerai. . .JAMAIS ! Pensa tout haut et fort Drago.  
  
Il était en train de pleurer. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus allait arriver. Il allait devenir comme son père, cruel et sadique, mais il ne voulait pas. Il voulait rester Drago. . .juste Drago, le fils d'un sorcier et d'une sorcière, un sang-pur, un simple élève de Poudlard. Mais à cause de ses deux pires ennemis, jamais plus il ne sera que Drago Malfoy.  
  
- Je ne me laisserai pas faire, je ne serai jamais comme mon père. Je vais le défier, lui dire ce que je pense, lui dire que je ne veux pas devenir mangemort comme lui, tuer de pauvres personnes et les torturer juste pour ce cruel Voldemort, se dit Drago.  
  
Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'oserait jamais contredire ou répondre à son père de cette façon. Il risquerait gros. . . Lucius serait prêt à tuer son propre et unique fils pour ce Voldemort.  
  
Drago était de plus en plus replié sur lui-même. Il était effrayé, triste et découragé. Il ne pouvait plus regarder Harry et Hermione et en ce qui concerne Ron, il n'y pensait même plus. Non, il ne voulait pas s'approcher de ses deux êtres voleurs de vie.  
  
Il se faisait tard, alors, il décida de se coucher avec la pensée que bientôt, il sera devenu un être sans coeur et sans pitié, tout comme son père. 


	11. Souffrances

Chapitre 11 : Souffrances  
Hermione était couchée sur son lit et réfléchissait. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec tout ce qui se passait. Elle pensait à tous ses amis qu'elle avait. Sans eux, elle serait sûrement déjà devenue folle. Elle pensait aussi a Ginny. Depuis que les cours avaient recommencé, elles étaient devenues plus proches. Elle pouvait même dire qu'elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle l'aidait vraiment à s'en sortir, elles se disaient tout. Le fait que Ginny soit toujours folle amoureuse d'Harry. Depuis que Ginny se tenait avec Hermione et donc plus souvent avec Harry et Ron, Harry commençait a montrer quelques signes d'amour. Qui sait, peut-être avait--il enfin réalisé ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny. En plus elle trouvait Drago vraiment bizzare, il avait l'air préoccupé, même triste et elle se promit de lui parler dès qu'elle le verrait.  
  
Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir alors elle décida de se lever et de se promener dans l'école en espérant que le sommeil viendrait.  
  
****  
  
- Je n'arriverai jamais à dormir , il faut que je sorte d'ici, se dit Drago.  
  
Drago décida d'aller en haut de la tour pour réfléchir un peu. En effet, personne ne viendrait le déranger à cet endroit.  
  
Drago se trouvait tout en haut dans la tour d'astronomie et pensa comment il vivrait si jamais il devait devenir comme son père. Tout allait mal pour lui depuis ce jour. Il serai prêt à tout pour ne pas devenir Mangemort. Soudain une idée lui vint en tête. Son père ne pourra pas le forcer à devenir Mangemort s'il se suicidait. Il s'approcha du rebord et était sur le point de sauter quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.  
  
- NON DRAGO, NE FAIS PAS ÇA !!!  
  
Il se retourna et vit la personne qu'il ne voulait jamais plus revoir, Hermione Granger.  
  
En fait, Hermione avait aussi decidé d'aller à la tour et était en train de l'espionner.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ? demanda Drago.  
  
- Ne fais pas ça , ce n'est pas la solution.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je saute ou pas ? Après tout tu devrais être contente. Ainsi il n'y aura plus de Drago Malefoy pour te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe.  
  
- Arrête, je sais très bien que ça ne va pas, et je voulais te dire que je suis là si tu veux en parler. Je rêve ou quoi ? se demanda Drago. Elle est gentille avec moi après tout ce que je lui ai fais subir. - Laisse faire, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je peux ressentir.  
  
- Qui sait, je sais que tu souffres, et crois-moi je connais ce que c'est la souffrance, avec ce que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment.  
  
Après tout, pensa encore Drago, pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai que la vie ne doit pas être rose en ce moment pour elle à cause de ce Voldemort. Je l'ai jugée trop vite. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute si Voldemort la veut.  
  
- Écoute Hermione, tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour toutes les méchancetés que j'ai pu te dire, mais sache que maintenant, je sais ce qui m'attend et je regrette tout.  
  
- Mais dis-moi. . .  
  
- Mon père veut que je devienne Mangemort et moi je ne veux surtout pas. Il veut que je te fasse parler à propos de ton secret, mais sache que je ne te ferais pas de mal.  
  
- Oh Drago, je suis désolée pour toi mais tu devrais peut-être en parler à Dumbledore. Je suis sûre que lui pourra t'aider.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que les deux élèves parlèrent ensemble pendant presque toute la nuit. Ainsi naquit un nouvelle amitié et peut-être même un nouveau couple. 


End file.
